


Po páde

by BNorthman



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), RocknRolla (2008)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNorthman/pseuds/BNorthman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je zaujímavé ako plánujem uzavrieť, môžnú, trilógiu tohto príbehu.<br/>Začala som prítomnosťou, teda tou, ktorá je v poslednom Batmanovi. Následne druhá časť je v budúcnosti s veľkým AU. kde to Bane, Bardas prežili.<br/>Možno ak budem chcieť, ukončím to celé obdobím pred TDKR, v Londýne a s Johnnym. Dva roky to mám v hlave.<br/>Kto vie?</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Videl som všetko cez opar. Presnejšie opar bolesti. Tá rana ma mala zabiť. Alebo len urýchliť môj koniec. Bomba nevybuchla.  
Ja som prežil aj jej útok.  
Vláda zase všetko ututlala. Pekne pod koberček. Mňa zavreli niekam ďaleko od očí a uší verejnosti.  
Netuším kde a na ako dlho.  
Neviem, či sa vôbec vyskytujem ešte v Amerike.

xxx

Stiera sa to. Do jednej veľkej machule. Čierňavy.  
Cítim len, keď mi menia infúzie a dopĺňajú hladinu liekov v krvi. Stále malátny.  
Nič neregistrujem.

xxx

Počujem šumy, nevidím nič. Opar je stále môj verný pobočník. Netuším či niekto prežil. Ak áno, sú na tom podobne?  
Zavretí, nadrogovaní, držaní bez zdroja informácii?

xxx

Myseľ mi blúdi do dní okupácie. Po jej odchode sa veľa neodohralo. Ba áno, odohralo. Veľa a skoro nič.  
Bruce sa vrátil. Mirandu som dostal pod svoje krídla.  
S Taliou som dopodrobna prešiel program. Zopakovali sme si ho všetci.

O jej prítomnosti sa dozvedela.  
Dopočuli sa o tom všetci. Nepýtala sa. Nestarala sa. Ak to nekríži naše záujmy, prečo by to potrebovala vedieť.  
Dva dni pred výbuchom som do rúk dostal kartičku. S jej číslom. Zmizla mi z dohľadu na jeden deň. 

Bardas stále pije čaj od nej. Crane je len na súde. Stále nevyčerpateľné množstvo ľudí potrebuje rozsúdiť. Odsúdiť.  
Na večernej obchôdzke som sa zatúlal k jej domu. Vystúpil som po kovových schodoch. Otvoril som dvere do obývačky.  
Gauč bol na pôvodnom mieste. Väčšina kníh bola rozobraná. Nenechala ich tu. Na jednej z poličiek som našiel porozhadzované listy. Tie, v ktorých sa jej vyhrážali. Nadávali jej.  
Vstúpil som do jej spálne. Ich spálne?  
Voňalo to tam najintenzívnejšie. Posteľ bola ale rozhádzaná.  
Niekto tu je. Počujem kroky po schodoch.  
Postavil sa k stene a čakal.

Po chvíli do miestnosti vstúpil doktor. Zastal vedľa postele, prešiel k šatníku. Otvoril ho a zobral prvý kus odevu, čo sa mu dostal pod ruku.  
Blúzka. Privoňal si k nej. Stále netuší, že som tu aj ja.  
Klesol s ňou na svoje kolená. Neotvoril oči. Len som zaregistroval, že plače.  
Po chvíli aj prestal. Postavil sa. Zavrel skriňu a smeroval si to zo spálne preč. Nevidel ma.  
Len bolo znovu počuť zvuky na schodoch. Vzďaľujúce sa.

Zobral som si podobný príklad. Prešiel som sa k skrini. Otvoril a nazrel som.  
Na vešiaku zostalo zopár kusov. Troje šiat a ešte jedna blúzka a sveter. Boli zničené.  
Zatvoril som ju. Okno bolo na opačnom konci izby. Podobný výhľad ako z obývačky.  
Dotkol som sa parapetnej dosky. Vyšiel som z izby. V obývačke som prešiel opäť k oknu. K prehrávaču.  
Sadol som si na gauč. Pri nohách stola bola ešte zabudnutá hračka pre kocúra. Malá loptička.  
Zobral som si ju do vrecka.  
Ešte raz som sa hlboko nadýchol jej vône. Neotočil som sa, keď som vyšiel z domu.  
Z ich domu. Jokerovho, jeho dievčaťa a jej spoločníka.

Naspamäť poznám číslo z kartičky.  
Z čírej neopatrnosti som ho vyťukal. A nechal zvoniť. Ešte naposledy by som rád počul jej hlas. Tak zvláštny, tak typicky jej. Možno bude možné začuť aj jej úsmev. Možno.  
Zvonilo to. Krátko. Zapukalo to na opačnom kúte linky. Chrapot. Nádych. Výdych a smiech bolo počuť.  
,,Áno? Kto je tam?" Nebol to jej hlas.  
Ani jej spoločníka.  
Položil som a vypudil som z mysle.  
Až doteraz som si nechcel priznať, že som dúfal, že ma zachráni.


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

Stratil som vedomie. Tentoraz mám pocit, že na dlhšie ako obvykle.  
S postupom času mám pocit, že sa mi zmysli prinavracajú. Vidím jasnejšie. Bolesť je utlmená. Dýcham cez prístroj.  
Počuj bzučať stroje. V pozadí aj hlasy. Stále však nedokážem rozoznať niečo konkrétne. Niečo, na čom by som si mohol postaviť pevné zázemie.

*  
S návratom sily som nadobudol naspäť aj schopnosť rozoznávať časti dňa. Viem, kedy sa striedajú noci. Po dlhej dobe viem zaregistrovať osoby, čo mi vymieňajú infúzie. Ktoré sa o mňa starajú. Dvaja muži a dve ženy. Ani jedna tvár mi však nikoho nepripomína.

*  
Raz večer po obligátnej výmene infúzie som začul familiárne klopanie topánok. Bolo to len pol minútové. Jej typická chôdza.   
Mohla to byť hociktorá žena. Neživím nádeje. O to viac by bolelo sklamanie.

*  
Sedem nocí od oného povedomého klopkania prebehlo, keď som zaregistroval ďalšie. Bol som si zase o niečo istejší, že je malá šanca... Že osoba na opačnom konci linky jej dala dajako vedieť? Neviem. Stále som pripojený na prístrojoch a infúziách. Občas sa mi sníva ešte o posledných momentoch v Gothame. O súboji s Bruceom. O Bardasovi, Talii. O nej a jej spoločníkovi. A našich rozhovoroch o knihách.   
Vznášam sa v letargii. Klopkanie sa opakuje v pravidelných intervaloch. Po mesiaci vnímania viem presne ako vyzerá izba, ktorú okupujem.  
Nie je veľká. Nie je typicky nemocnične biela. Posteľ je pohodlná. Pôsobí to iba prerobené na nemocničnú izbu.  
Okno je stále zatiahnuté s pekným závesom. Rozhodne to má na míle ďaleko od nemocnice.

xxx

Zo spánku ma vytrhol známy hlas. Alebo to bol ten dotyk na mojej ľavej ruke. Prekvapene otváram oči.   
Neusmieva sa na mňa. Sedí sklonená ku mne, ruke voľne uložené na mojej prikrývke. Nedotýka sa ma. ,,Mám sa zaujímať ako sa cítiš?" 

*  
Nepamätám sa, kedy som naposledy prehovoril. Nemal som prečo. Bolo to zvláštne počuť svoj hlas. Stále tak kovovo zafarbený. Ale nie typicky. ,,Kde som?" Teraz sa usmiala. Chytila ma za zápästie. ,,Myslím si, že to nie je až tak podstatné. Nie si zvedavý, čo všetko sa udialo, kým si spal?" Doberá si ma.  
Opýtal som sa. A dostal som aj svoje odpovede.

Rozprávala dlho. Nezostala sedieť, prechádzala sa. Prešlo len deväť mesiacov od môjho, Taliinho pádu.   
,,Bardas je v poriadku. Dostala som sa k nemu veľmi ľahko a rýchlo. Po prvom mesiaci bol pri mne." Videla otázku.   
,,Nie je tu. Je v bezpečí. Dostatočne ďaleko od ľudí, ktorí by mu mohli jemne skomplikovať jeho život. Áno, stále je aj bezpečne zásobovaný čajmi." Vydral sa mi z hrude smiech. ,,Mal by si odpočívať. Nebolo to až také jednoduché ťa dať dokopy." Zase mi venovala ten smutný úsmev a nechala ma samého.  
O sebe mi však nepovedala nič. Neviem, kto to bol, ten anonym v telefóne. Netuším, kde som.


	3. Chapter 3

xxx  
Začal som s fyzioterapiou. Prešiel som na normálnu stravu. Mám masku, ktorá ma menej obmedzuje. ,,Je to len dočasné. Snáď si sa na ňu veľmi nenaviazal." Zasmiala sa. ,,Nemôžeš si dovoliť chodiť po svete ako kedysi. Odporúčila by som ti aj zmeniť štýl šatníka. Len pre istotu." Pri odchode sa vo dverách otočila. ,,Mimochodom, kabát sme tiež zachránili."

*

Po roku od zlyhania plánu som zase na nohách. Teraz mi aj prezradila, kde sa nachádzam. ,,A nebolo to jasné od začiatku? Samozrejme, že u mňa. Vitaj v raji. Vyzeral si byť celkom bystrý." Poukazovala mi jej dom.  
,,Žiješ v Anglicku?" Som prekvapený. Očakával som niečo slnečné, pláž, piesok. ,,Preboha, nie. Zbožňujem život na vidieku. Veľké panstvo. Hrad je sám o sebe anonymný a nik sa nestará, čo robíš. Som nedotknuteľná."

Prechádzali sme sa vždy, keď bola doma. Rýchlo som zistil, že má pracovné cesty. Nerozumiem, s čím obchoduje, čo je jej doménou. ,,Všade možne. Hlavne, že mám príjem." Zase ma odbila. Uvedomujem si, že ona vie o mne všetko. Ja skoro nič.

Doteraz neviem, komu patril hlas v telefóne.   
,,Cítiš sa frustrovaný? Nie je to nič významné." Zastali sme v lese pri jazere. Sadli sme si na lavičku. Typická rutina. ,,Mám pre teba darček." Dala mi priestor reagovať. Mlčím, pozerám sa jej do očí. ,,Uvidíš sa so svojou pravou rukou."

xxx

Bardas sa zjavil na druhý deň. Bol som sám, v izbe. Vysmiaty, pôsobi šťastne. Spokojne. Prešli sme sa, rozprávali sme sa.   
Osvetlil mi udalosti z jeho uhlu. Ako ho našla, kam ho poslala. Postarala sa o nás dvoch.  
Keď sa k nám pripojila, boli sme v záhrade. Bardas hneď ako ju zbadal, objal ju.   
,,Spokojný?" Privítala ma s úsmevom. Tým pravým.

*

Obyčajne večeriam sám. Ak sa nachádza doma, tak večeriame spoločne. Tentokrát sme boli až traja.  
Nie však dokonca.  
,,Si v lepšom stave a ja mám pre teba zopár návrhov." Dojedla hlavné jedlo. Položila príbor a pozerá sa na mňa.  
Ja ticho čakám.  
,,Kedykoľvek môžeš toto miesto opustiť, nič ťa tu nedrží. Nie si mi ani nič dlžný. Môžeš ísť hocikam a žiť ako len chceš. Opäť môžeš, nemúdro, ísť a byť revolucionárom. Lenže celá záchranná misia by vyznela ako fiasko. Cestuj,nájdi si prácu. zaľúb sa. Založ si rodinu. Alebo niečo na ten spôsob. Keď máš však stále neodolateľnú túžbu byť slúžkou a čistiť tento svet, pripoj sa k svojej pravej ruke. Robí presne to, čo Štyridsaťsedem. Nájomný zabijak. Čo je okolo a okolo to isté, čo si robil doteraz, len by to nebolo len naoko." Stíchla. Po schvíli sa zase ozvala. ,,Dávam ti čas.Keď sa rozhodneš, Bardas ti pomôže. Je jedno, ktorá možnosť ti je sympatickejšia." Postavila sa.  
,,Číslo je stále to isté. Ľúčim sa s vami, ešte musím niečo vybaviť."  
Usmiala sa. Objala nás. ,,Ak by sme sa už nevideli, želám veľa šťastia."  
Nechala nás tam samích.


	4. Chapter 4

xxx  
Mlčali sme. Bol som rozhodnutý. Stále ma však máta odpoveď na otázku, čí hlas v telefóne...   
,,Mám s tebou rátať?" usmieva sa na mňa. Prikývol som.   
,,Videl si odvtedy jej spoločníka?"   
Úsmev sa mu z tváre vytratil. ,,Nie. Nevidel." Rozhostilo sa ticho, ktoré prerušil. ,,Bývaš s ňou. Bol tu s ňou aj niekto další?"Zaskočil ma svojou otázkou. 

Veľmi sme nerozoberali okolnosti, ako sa jej podarilo dostať nás od trestov. Len mi vysvetlil, že kým bol v lekárskej starostlivosti, jeden moment bol pripútaný na lôžku, na druhý videl už jej tvár.   
,,Nie. Len štyria zriadenci, čo sa o mňa starajú od začiatku."   
,,Vieš, čo robí? Prečo tak často cestuje?" zvedavosť z neho dostáva tú horšiu stránku. Pousmejem sa. Som na tom podobne.   
,,Absolútne nič. Som v izolácii. Robí mi spoločnosť, ale nehovorí o sebe. Mám pocit, že je utiahnutá." 

*

Pamätám si za čias okupácie ako som ju občas pozoroval. Z diaľky. Keď som mal dozerať na mesto. Nemám ponatie, či o tom vedela, alebo nie.  
Párkrát som ju videl trénovať. Samú, či so spoločníkom. Jej obratnosť, rýchlosť ale hlavne vytrvalosť bolo príjemne sledovať. V lige by sa nestratila. Mala zapálenie.  
Inokedy som ju pozoroval, keď bola sama. V jej dome, alebo u nás. Kým sme sa dohadovali na trasách kamiónov. Nepostávala len pri oknách. Nečítala, nehrala sa s mačkou. Možno si to sama neuvedomila, točila sa. Tancovala si. Len niektorí z nás to postrehli. Hlavne preto, že sa držala v ústraní. Najviac času trávila so štyrmi osobami. On, Crane, Bardas a ja. Nik iný nebol tak blízko. Keď však bola sama, stačilo počuť hudbu a bolo samozrejmé, že nehľadí. strácala sa. Párkrát som zostal do konca jej tréningov. Hudba bola aj vtedy, ale len ako šum. Na záver si zatancovala. Vždy. 

*

Okrem nej som si všímal, ako sa ľudia chovajú v jej blízkosti. Pozorne. Bardas mal to čaro nonšalantne postávať alebo vyzerať maximálne znudený. Striedal úsmevy. Podobne ako u nej, to boli masky. Lenže pri nej sa úprimne usmieval.  
Crane bol ňou posadnutý, bola preňho stredobod vesmíru.   
Jej pravá ruka ju nespúšťal z očí. Nikdy. Akokoľvek si to mnohí mysleli. Predovšetkým doktor. Ten stav poznám dôverne. Je jedno, že Talia a ja sme neboli neustále spolu v období vyhostenia z ligy. Cesta sa nájde vždy.

Dohliadal, vzhliadal a držál si nárok. Nik z nás troch si nemohol nárokovať to výsadné miesto. Bolo úplne ukradnuté, že Crane ju spoznal prvú. Ani ja, čo som s ňou posledné dva mesiace trávil najviac času, som sa nemohol rovnať.   
Prvý aj posledný pohľad patril jemu.  
Pripomínala mi moju chránenku. V mnohom si boli podobné. Ale našli sa markantné rozdiely. Talia si odžila iné peklo.   
Bola aj úplne iná povaha. A hrala odišnú úlohu v hre.

Kým však môj chránenec prekonal začiatky mladosti. Ona bola stále ešte len na začiatku.  
Talia sa už nemohla vrátiť do doby, kedy mohla byť miláčikom. Nemala už potrebný vek. Malá to dokázala uhrať na rozkošnú.   
Ňou aj bola, lebo pri nej človek ľahko zabudol, že dokáže niekoho nonšalantne zabiť.  
Miranda mala postavenie, vystupovanie a auru úspešnej ženy.   
Jokerovo dievča má vystupovanie, postavenie a dokáže odzbrojiť ľudí svojou hravosťou.

xxx

Ľahko sa dalo odhadnúť, že Bardas sa zaľúbil. Myslel som si, že keď s ľahkosťou odolal Talii, jeho zápal ho už nepopustí.   
S ním som trávil najviac času, porovnateľný už len s jej.   
Zmenu som vypozoroval, po ich prvom pití čaju.   
Doberala si ho ako každého. Držal sa, postupne povoloval. Začal spolu súperiť. Od jeho porážky so Štyridsaťsedem.   
Prezradil mi to, až po treťom, kedy ho porazia po remíze.   
To poznanie však zostalo utajené. Mám tušenie, že on to sám netušil.

*

Pitie čaju a ich kombaty boli pre nezainteresované osoby ničím špeciálnym. Čaj pili v tichosti, respektíve v dialógu. Preberali cestovanie, život, vôňu čaju a bojové techniky. Alebo si zo seba robili srandu.   
Keď sme boli spolu rozprávali sme sa o knihách. Pýtala sa ma na život, na všetky operácie. Obozretne sa ma vypytovala na môj život v diere. Našli sme si spoločnú cestu.  
Dokázala sa ľahko dostať pod kožu.

*

Od môjho prebudenia som spozoroval, že nech sa snaží ako chce, nie je to ona. Drží si odstup. Smútok, tak to nazval Bardas v ten večer.

xxx

Zostali sme do rána. Chcem sa s ňou rozlúčiť. Neviem kedy nabližšie bude príležitosť ju znovu stretnúť. Raňajkovali sme vonku na terase. Za nami bol salón, kde sme sa po nociach najviac zdržiavali.  
,,Kedy príde? Mám pre ňu zaujímavé správy."   
Ten hlas.

Položil som príbor a postavil som sa. Môj spoločník zareagoval podobne. ,,Nezmienila sa, kedy bude naspäť. Chcete na ňu počkať tu?" Ozval sa smiech. Sýty hlas. Presne ten istý smiech, čo som počul v telefóne.   
,,Samozrejme, niečo na pitie si prosím." ,,Ako zvyčajne?" Opäť sa ozval jeho smiech.  
Nečakám, vstupujem do vnútra.  
Na gauč si práve sadol muž po tridsiatke. Strnisko na tvári, špáratko v ústach, úsmev od ucha k uchu.   
Pozrel sa na mňa, potom na Bardasa. ,,Neverím, toto je hrozba Gothamu?" 

Do izby sa vrátil jeden z jej zamestnancov. Na tácke mal zmienený nápoj. Nevšímal si nás.   
,,Ešte niečo prinesiem?" Rovnako bez záujmu mu odpovedal Bardas. ,,Nie."  
Viac nepotreboval, otočil sa na päte a vyšiel cez balkóvé dvere von.  
,,S tebou som volal." Prikývnutie na moje vyhlásenie.   
,,Kto si?" Tentokrát smerovala už otázka od mojej pravej ruky. Úsmev mu nemizne z tváre. ,,Bob. Určite sa niekedy zmienila o divokej bande, pravda?" Jednohlasne sme súhlasili.  
,,No, vidím, že ste v poriadku. Všetky končatiny na mieste a podobne." Uchectol sa na vlastnej poznámke.  
Rozhostilo sa mlčanie. Medzitým Bob pil a hral sa s mobilom. Bardas sa zachoval podobne, sadol si a tváril sa, že nesmierne trpí. Ja som prešiel k oknu.


	5. Chapter 5

xxx  
,,Fešák Bob, koľká to radosť." Ozvalo sa po polhodine. Prišla. Vyzerala rovnako, ako keď nás včera opúšťala- rovnaké šaty, výraz. Oslovený sa postavil, podišiel k nej a objal ju.  
,, Čím som si zaslúžila toľkú pozornosť?" Prebehla nás zvyšných dvoch pohľadom. Pousmiala sa.  
,,Štyridsaťsedem prišiel do Londýna. Samozrejme, že prvá osoba na ktorú narazil bol náš Johnny. Vieš aký je Rocknrolla."  
Zostala zaskočená. ,,Čo robil v Londýne?" Bob si zotrel úškrn. Vybral si špártko z úst.  
,,Teraz prichádza tá dobrá časť. Ako pre koho, samozrejme. Naše hrdličky nemali až také ružové podmienky. S Nikou to vzdal. Dostal sa naspäť do kolotoča práce. Alebo to bolo naopak? Že kvôli množstvu práce to ona vzdala s ním?" odmlčal sa, ona zatiaľ neurobila žiaden pohyb, ,,Jedno je isté, Johnnymu sa nepáči, že je naspäť v Anglicku. Skočil po ňom." Zase nastalo ticho. ,,Keď sme pri tom, sprav s ním poriadok. Buď áno alebo nie. Lezie nám na nervy." S čím sa pousmial. Zbadal, aká je zarazená. Pobúchal ju po pleci a zase ju vystískal.

Po minúte nefunkčnosti zase nabehli jej primárne funkcie. ,,Rozumiem. Smutné." Potom sa konečne pohla z miesta. ,,Je pekné, že ste vy dvaja ešte neodišli. Zostanete na obed?" ,,Veľmi rád sa pripojím. Čo to bude tentokrát?" Predbehol nás Bob.

xxx

Obed bol živší než obyčajne. Preberali sa zážitky z obdobia jej prebývania v Londýne. Celá história s obrazom. Okolo tretej však ohlásila, že odchádza.   
,,Dúfam, že sa pripájaš ku mne. Jedna fúzia prebehne úplne bezproblémovo. Aj bez tvojej asistencie. No ták, Johnny je neznesiteľný." Prosil ju Bob. Ten typický smutný úsmev sa zase ocitol na jej tvári. ,,Nie neberiem ako odpoveď. Pekne sa rozlúč s Baneom a s Bardasom. Nič nepotrebuješ. Ideme."  
Nemala šancu namietať. Objala nás, rezignovane.

Mne môj spoločník pred obedom vysvetlil, čo v súčastnosti robí a ako sa k nemu pripojím.  
Pobalil som sa už večer predtým. Nezostáva nič iné, len opustiť malej raj na zemi.

xxx

Mojím typickým odevom sa stal oblek. Podobne aj pre Bardasa. Jeho červený šál sa zamenil za červenú kravatu.   
Hlavu si neoholil. Ja som si naopak nechal dorásť vlasy. ,,Vyzeráš ako Bob." skonštatoval po polroku Bardas.  
Obaja sme sa vrátili s úspešnej misie. Odstránenie problematických politikov. Nejakého vysokopostaveného pracovníka medzinárodnej spoločnosti.  
,,Áno, súhlasím s tebou. Už len strnisko a špáratko." Pripojil sa k poznámke Štyridsaťsedem.   
*  
Stretli sme sa po dvoch týždňoch. Vo Švajčiarsku na výcvyku. Na konci prvého dňa sa ku mne a k Bardasovi pridal.  
,,Stretol si s a s ňou v Londýne?" Priamočiaro sa opýtal môj bývalý pobočník.  
Potriasol hlavou. ,,Bol som tam na otočku, zobral som ďalšiu úlohu."

Nevideli sa skoro dva roky.  
Vždy vystupoval rezervovane. Po celú dobu, čo s nami zotrval, sme iba trénovali a odpovedal na naše dotazy. O nej sme sa rozprávali iba okrajovo.  
,,V akých obchodoch sa vezie?" Spýtal som sa. ,,Väčšinou so zbraňami. S technikou. Umením. Majoritná časť je z dielne Wayne a Fox." Pauza. ,,Hoci to nepotrebuje. Má fondy, nielen od Jokera. Bohato sa o ňu stará Bruce."


	6. Chapter 6

XXX

Vzťah medzi batmanom a ňou bol nezvyčajný.  
Vždy ma fascinovalo ako sa medzi vypestovalo spojenectvo. Dieťa z deckého domova, po psychickej stránke nestála. Utiahnutá. V Craneovej zložke sa vyskytujú omnoho bohatšie zápisy.   
Pre každý prípad som si ju poriadne preklepol.  
Ako sa k nej vôbec dostal? Keď bola bezpečne preč?  
O tomto sa nerozpráva. Nespýtal som sa Wayna. Načo?

xxx

Po roku ako hitman som ju opäť uvidel. Nová úloha nás zaviedla do Londýna.  
Zapletená do toho bola aj celá divoká banda. Zraz bol v ich metropole.  
Sedela v družnom rozhove s Onetwo, Mumbsom. Keď nás uvidela, objala nás.   
Občas nám v priebehu roka zavolala. Mám však pocit, že z Bardasom udržiavala pravidelnejšiu komunikáciu.  
,,Na koho sa ešte čaká?" spýtala sa po chvíli, keď sa nik neujal iniciatívy.  
,,Na Boba." Niekto niečo zamrmlal, čo vyvolalo úškrny na tvárach všetkých prítomných.  
Nemuseli sme čakať dlho. Po piatich minútach sa dvere otvorili a vstúpili dve osoby. Bob a jej bývalý spoločník.

*

Tí, čo poznali pozadie ich vzťahu, čiže všetci, čakali, ako ich konfrontácia po dlhej dobe prebehne.  
Pozdravili sa. Nechali na tvárach svoje typické masky. Ona úsmev, on kamenná, bez emócii zafarbená, tvár.  
Slova sa ujal šéf partie, Mumbles. Všetci sa usadili okolo pokrového stola. Medzi nimi dvomi sme boli ja a Bardas.   
Moja pravá ruka sedela pri jej pravici. Po jej ľavici miesto okupoval Bob.  
Po úvode sa slova ujal on.

*

Hodinu trvalo prebranie akcie. Ona bola len pozorovateľ.   
Všetci sa následne rozdelili. Každý zastával konkrétnu úlohu, zoskupili sa podľa pridelenia a diskutovali. Preberali problémy. Hľadali riešenia.  
Nikto si nevšímal dianie okolo seba. Po chvíli sa ku mne obrátil Bardas a s typickým unudeným spôsobom ma informoval. ,,Všimni si v akom sú družnom rozhovore." Obrátil som hlavu tým smerom, kde som naposledy videl Štyridsaťsedem.  
Dávno nesedel na pôvodnom mieste. Obaja sedia za jedným stolom, na jednej sedačke. Hlava pri hlave. V dôvernom dialógu.  
Zdalo sa, že sú spokojní.   
Minimálne na diaľku to tak pôsobilo.


	7. Chapter 7

XXX

Žiadny z prítomných ľudí ich do konca stretnutia neprerušil. Pomaly sme sa chýlili ku koncu večera. Niektorí sa už ľúčili.  
Zostali sme tam len šiesti. On a ona. Bob, Mumbles, Onewto, ja. Môj priateľ odišiel medzi prvými, musel ešte niečo vyriešiť.

,,Nie sú spolu rozkošní?" ozval sa mi pri uchu Bobov hlas. S malým odstupom sa na seba podobáme. Približne tvár máme rovnakú. So strniskom nie je vidieť moje jazvy, ústa po plastickej operácii vyzerajú ako každé iné. Účes je približne obdobný. Len každý z nás preferuje iný štýl obliekania.  
Len prikývnem.

*

Mumbles to nevydržal. ,,Už končíme." Pristavil sa pri nich. Obaja sa strhli, pozreli sa na narušiteľa ich rozhovoru.  
Usmiala sa. ,,Je čas povedať dovidenia." Postavila. Vykonal to isté. Objala nás všetkých.  
Bol posledný.

XXX

Všetko prebehlo bez komplikácii. Po úspešnom ukončení misie sme sa zase všetci zišli v ich ústredni.   
Medzi poslednými sa k čakajúcim pripojili Onetwo, Cookie. Jej spoločník prišiel prvý aj s Bardasom. Ja som uzatváral skupinu, robila mi doprovodom.  
Pozdravila každého, ako zvyčajne priateľským objatím. Nechala si ho posledného. 

Akoby sa nič neudialo, prešla za jeho chrbát. Predklonila sa, pobozkala ho na temeno. Ruky jej skĺzli po osvedčenej trajektórii. Až do polovice hrudníka. Ani jeden z nich nedal najavo, že sa udialo niečo mimoriadne.  
My sme sa tvárili, že je to rutina. Opäť.

*

Mal som šancu spoznať Rocknrollu osobne. Pomýlil si ma z Fešákom. Zastavil sa u Onetwo, kde som sa dočasne zrdžiaval počas našej práce. ,,Si nejaký iný, Bob. Zmenil si tréning?" Po mojom vysvetlení sa iba pousmal.  
Nesklamal moje očakávania. Ako bývalý drogovo závislý bol štíhly. V čiernom obleku sa jeho tvár javila viac strhanejšia. 

,,Malé ťažkosti dať do poriadku bordel, čo zanechal po sebe jeho otčim." prezradil mi Mumbles.   
,,Je cholerik. Veľmi skoro uvidíš ako vybuchne. Síce sa kontroluje, ale vybuchuje. Minimálne od jej vyjadrenia." Dovysvetloval mi Onetwo.   
Od jej vyjadrenia jednoducho znamenalo, že s ocitol na koberčeku u malej. ,,Vysvetlila mu, že aj so šťastným obrazom na čele si bývalého feťáka a hudobnú hviezdu nezavesí okolo krku." Objasňoval mi Bob.  
,,Čo síce vyriešilo naše problémy s ním, lenže zostáva neznesiteľný." Podotkol Onetwo.  
To bolo moje jediné stretnutie s ním, počas môjej prvej práce s divokými.


	8. Chapter 8

XXX  
Tri roky od nášho zlyhania v Gothame som u nej strávil ešte pár dní.  
Prežil som v jej spoločnosti dvoje Vianoce. 

*

Prvé boli komorné. Ona, štyria zamestnanci, Bardas a ja. Sídlo bolo vyzdobené. Aj tak skoro celé sviatky presedela s nami v salóne alebo v knižnici.  
Druhé sa opäť konali u nej. Tentokrát nás tam bolo hojne. Nachádzala sa tu celá partia. Na čele však trónil pár- ona s jej spoločníkom.  
,,Od tej našej prácičky sa prakticky od seba nevzdialili na dlhšie ako týždeň." Zabával sa Bob. 

xxx  
Pamätám si na ten rozhovor, čo mala s Craneom. Ako sa plánovala zabiť akonáhle sa zbaví jeho spoločnosti.  
Možno jej v tom zabránila naša záchrana. Možno práca.  
U nej to nie je jednoznačné. Mohol jej presvedčenie oslabiť smútok?  
Veď dosiahla svoj cieľ. I keď nie tak, ako si želala.

*

Crane sa v zložke len veľmi okrajovolo zmienil o jej citovom naviazaní sa na Jokera. Pôsobilo to, že sa bál písať o pravej podstate ich vzťahu? Nechcel si pripustiť, že jeho zverenec, objekt posadnutosti, prejavuje náklonosť niekomu inému?  
V inej časti sa nachádza stať rozoberajúca vzťah medzi Štyridsaťsedem a ňou. Tu už taký stručný nebol. Minimálne do určitého momentu. Od jej zmiznutia to zakončil:,,Pacient sa po návrate emocionálne zosypal."  
Príliš subjektívny prístup. Oklieštený o akúkoľvek snahu dospieť k jasnému výsledku.

*

Tie sviatky prebehli v živom ruchu. Presedené pokojné večery sa dali spočítať na prstoch jednej ruky. Živý orchester. Divadlo. Balet v Moskve. Cesta do Tokya na Nový rok. Želala si vidieť obrie pandy s ohňostrojom.   
Na konci druhého týždňa sa naša skupina začala rozpúšťať. Z divokej nás opustil Bob, jeho mama ochorela. Bardas zobral úlohu v Rio de Jainero. Mumbles s Onetwo zostali ešte na posledný víkend.   
Nakoniec som im zostal robiť spoločnosť do polovice januára.   
Bola spokojná, úsmev sa jej nezotrel z tváre.  
On bol na tom podobne.

xxx  
Pred štvrtým výročím nášho zlyhania ma v Barcelone počas výkonu úlohy prekvapila správa. Prišlo to bez varovania.  
,,Je mŕtva." Zdelil mi to do telefónu.

*

Slnko svieti vysoko na na oblohe. Je to jeden z najkrajších jarných dní, príjemne teplo.   
Pohreb sa koná u nej doma. V ružovej záhrade. Len kúsok od jazierka s lavičkou.  
Zišli sme sa všetci. Onetwo, Bob, Mumbles, Cookie, Bardas, Lucius Fox, Alfred. Bývalá Jokerova pravá ruka a Johnny. Prekvapením bol Wayne.  
Myslel som si, že sa neukáže.  
Niekto to oznámil aj Craneovi.  
Jej spoločník sa nepohol od jej truhly.  
,,Ako sa to vôbec udialo?" spýtal sa ho Bruce.  
Možno by bolo načase zistiť, aké puto medzi nimi bolo.  
Mlčí.   
Nevšíma si ani jedného z nás. Pohľad mu smeruje kdesi nad lesy.  
Čakáme.   
,,Minulý týždeň som zobral obyčajnú misiu. Nič zložité, čo by si vyžadovalo odchod na dlhšie ako na päť dní. Sprosté stretnutie členov najvyššieho súdu v New Yorku. Pred štyrmi dňami som s ňou ešte volal. Nič nezvyčajné. Bola v poriadku." Zase sa rozhostilo ticho.  
Obrátil sa k truhle. Bola zavretá. Priestrel srdcom síce neporušil výraz jej tváre, pokojný. Nikto z prítomných však netúži vidieť ten pokoj.  
,,Pred troma dňami, po vykonanej práci ma čakal v hoteli odkaz. Že jej to je ľúto. Je unavená." Pozrel sa na Wayna.   
,,Najala si pred rokom z najvyšších kruhov organizácie jedného z nedotknutých."  
Nespúšťal z jeho tváre pohľad. My sme sa zoskúpili okolo nich. Počúvame.  
,,Rok mala naplánované, že sa zabije. Nič na tom nezmenil fakt, že sme boli opäť spolu."  
Ticho.  
,,Bruce, rok mi plánovala všetky úlohy. Myslel som si, že až tam jej kompetencie nesiahajú."  
Tvárou mu prebehol úškrn.  
,,Najhoršia časť je, že k nedotknutým sa nedá prepracovať. Je jedno ako dlho ste zamestaní. Jediná vstupenka k nim je z ich vlastného pričinenia. Keď si vyberajú nových členov." Povzdychol si. Odvrátil sa. Dotkol sa rukou truhly a nechal nám priestor sa s ňou rozlúčiť.


	9. Chapter 9

xxx  
Prebehlo to rýchlo. Žiaden kňaz, len štyria muži do vykopanej jamy pomaly spustili truhlu.  
Každý jeden z nás hodil hrsť hliny. V tichu sme sledovali ako truhla mizne za násypom.  
Do desiatich minút sme hľadeli na malý kopecs náhrobkom a s kvetmi.  
Postáli sme ešte chvíľu.

Johnny odišiel so svojím doprovodom. S Peetom.  
Onetwo, Mumbles, Cookies a Bob išli hneď po nich.  
Crane sedel vzadu na lavičke. V rukách zvieral zložku. Sklenený pohľad mu smeroval na náhrobok.  
Štyridsaťsedem stál meter od náhrobku. Na plece mu položil ruku Wayne. Niečo mu zašepkal do ucha.

Vedľa mňa a Bardasa stál Fox s Alfredom. Obaja mali zaslzené oči.  
,,Som príliš starý, aby som hľadel ako mladí vôkol mňa odchádzajú. Dobrovoľne." povedal potichu. Ale pevne. Vzápätí opustil aj on našu zostavu. Dlho na seba nedal čakať ani Lucius.  
Pozrel som na svoju pravú ruku. Duchom bol mimo tohto miesta.  
Naozaj ma neodbytne zaujíma ako sa medzi Waynom a malou vytvorilo puto. Pravdepodobne mám dnes poslednú príležitosť sa niečo dozvedieť.

*

Počkal som si, kým sa aj oni dvaja rozhodli opustiť jej hrob.  
,,Môžem sa na niečo spýtať?" prihovoril som sa mu pri vchodových dverách. Pozrel sa na mňa, po dlhej dobe, prikývol.  
,,Len ešte niečo musím vybaviť." Dal som najavo, že rozumiem a počkám.  
Zmizol aj s jej spoločníkom v knižnici.

Po dvadsiatich minútach sa vrátil sám. Podišiel až ku mne. Stál som v salóne, pri okne. Odtiaľto bolo vidno miesto jej posledného odpočinku.  
,,Počúvam." Neotočil som sa.  
,,Nikdy som sa jej na to nespýtal. Ako ste sa k sebe dostali? K spoločnému obchodovaniu. Nemal ju Joker poslať ďaleko?"  
V okne vidím jeho odraz. Na neoholenej tvári sa mu zjavil úsmev. Bolo podobný ako sa často nachádzal na jej tvári.  
,,Poznám ju od malého dievčatka. Našiel som ju opustenú na vlakovej stanici. Ako Batman som ju zaviedol do detského domova, ktorý bol pod mojou ochrannou rukou. Urobili jej rôzne lekárske vyšetrenia. Nič si nepamätala. Len sa zrazu vyskytla.  
Samozrejme, že som si želal mať informácie. Ako dobrodinec som si ju nadiaľku adoptoval." Pozeráme sa obaja rovnakým smerom.

,,Jej stav bol ako horská dráha. Mala dobré a zlé obdobia. Bola utiahnutá, často trpela záchvatmi úplného odľúčenia sa od sveta. Dokázala nekomunikovať aj cez týždeň. Bola emocionálne nevyrovnaná. Skloňovalo sa s jej zdravotným stavom slovíčko sociopat. V tej dobe mala koľko, dvanásť rokov? Na môj návrh ju presunuli do psychiatrickej liečebne. Tu pod taktovkou Cranea začala robiť pokroky. Až na ten osudný moment, kedy ju z tadiaľ uniesol Gray." Uvoľnil si kravatu. 

,,V te dobe tu vyčínal Joker. Istou zhodou okolností sa k nej, polomŕtvej, dostal a zachránil ju. Dostal sa ku mne chýr, že sa v jeho spoločnosti vyskytuje osoba podobná jej opisu." Usmial sa. 

,,Dostal som sa k nej po vyše polroku po jej fingovanom úmrtí. Počas deviatich rokoch som sa s ňou stretol iba jedenkrát, ako Wayne. Teraz ma ihneď v maske nazvala Wayne. Jednoducho si to spojila. Rozprával som sa s ňou. Pýtal som sa, či je v bezpečí, či jej neubližuje. Či vie, že rozhlasuje všade, že ju miluje. Priznala, že spočiatku mala problémy. Pretože jej opakovane zabránil zabiť sa. Napokon aj to, že sa naňho naviazala. Čo bol pokrok neodhliadnuc na jej zdravotný stav."

Nechávam ho rozprávať. Niečo poznám, ale iba s jej uhľa pohľadu. Z toho nechtiac vypočutého sedenia s jej doktorom.

,,Po jeho páde som sa k nej snažil čo najrýchlešie dostať. Zbytočne, už bola preč. Nedostal by som sa k nej. Nie, ak po jej boku bol jej spoločník. Sama sa mi ozvala po polroku. ,,Že sa nehorázne nudí a či je možné jej nájsť nejakú prácu."

Pobavený smiech. ,,Joker mal kontá vo Švajčiarsku, Švédsku, na Malte. Mal cenné papiere, akcie. Po celú tú dobu o sebe tvrdil, že je ako pes. On ju zabezpečil na celý život. S Luciusom a Alfredom sme jej pomohli sa zorientovať s jej majetkom. Stala sa jedným z hlavných predajcov Wayne enterprise. Jeden z pilierov a istôt celej korporácie. Pred osemnástkou vlastnila majoritnú polovicu spoločnosti."

Na neoholenej tvári sa mu usadil vážny výraz. ,,Stále vystupuje ako moja adoptívna dcéra. Pokladám ju za vlastnú." Stíchol. ,,Pokladal som."  
Teraz sa obrátil na mňa: ,,Spokojný?" ,,Áno." Nepotrebuje viac počuť. Necháva ma samého.

xxx  
Na prvé výročie jej smrti sme za zišli u nej.  
Divokí s Rocknrollom a Peetom. Bruce, Fox, Alfred. Bardas a ja. Crane. Štyridsaťsedem.

Ja a Bardas sme po celý rok cestovali, trénovali a plnili operácie.  
Wayne si založil rodinu so Selinou. Napriek tomu okupoval rovnako dlho lavičku pred jej náhrobným kameňom ako doktor a jej spoločník.

Jeho životným poslaním sa stalo dostať sa k nedotknuteľným.  
,,Prečo?" spýtal sa ho Bardas. V salóne bol usadený v kresle, kde sa ho na to spýtal. ,,Nie kvôli pomste. Len infomácie. Ako sa jej to podarilo." Zvedavosť ho ženie.  
V jej sídle žije sám. Stal sa jediným vlastníkom jej majetku. A jediným majteľ jej kocúra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je zaujímavé ako plánujem uzavrieť, môžnú, trilógiu tohto príbehu.  
> Začala som prítomnosťou, teda tou, ktorá je v poslednom Batmanovi. Následne druhá časť je v budúcnosti s veľkým AU. kde to Bane, Bardas prežili.  
> Možno ak budem chcieť, ukončím to celé obdobím pred TDKR, v Londýne a s Johnnym. Dva roky to mám v hlave.  
> Kto vie?


End file.
